<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Raising Atlas by margoteve</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26330761">Raising Atlas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/margoteve/pseuds/margoteve'>margoteve</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus &amp; Guillermo del Toro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, I've been thinkin on this for years, Strickler is Jim's Step Dad, step dad au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:13:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26330761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/margoteve/pseuds/margoteve</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Strickler and Jim's paths crossed before highschool. What if one day fate decided to play around. Now as stepfather and son, the two will have to face the destiny of not just as a Trollhunter and changeling but also as a family.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barbara Lake/Walter Strickler | Stricklander, Jim Lake Jr. &amp; Walter Strickler | Stricklander, Jim Lake Jr./Claire Nuñez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>198</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Dad Acquired</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Author's warning: To all the younger audience reading this - be aware that Strickler's behaviour in the beginning of this chapter (although in his case coming from genuine place) can be used by child predators. So be very suspicious of any adult behaving like this. Stranger danger might sound silly but it's a real threat to kids.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jim was eight. His grandmother, on his mother’s side, had recently passed away. It was a huge loss to both the boy and his mother. They never had much contact with his father's family and no other relatives in Arcadia Oaks. Now they were truly on their own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It also meant Barbara was in charge of the meals. The boy loved his mother dearly but didn't know how long he could put up with take-out food. Or burnt food. His mom was great but not the best in the kitchen. Plus she was always tired from work, her long hours at the hospital sapping most of her energy from her.  Raising an 8-year-old by herself didn’t help. She tried her best but it took a toll on them both. Jim just wanted to help her so much. He learned how to cook from his grandma and could handle using a pan, surely the rest would be just as easy, the first task of which was shopping. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walter Strickler was not too interested in matters of humans. Their children were mostly loud, smelly and produced various fluids from their orifices. The adults were only slightly better. Except for a few of the brightest individuals, of course.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their history fascinated him though. The mythologies, history, so much rooted in their joint past with trolls. He was amazed by how they bent it. He wished to teach at university-level but, apparently, his assignment placed him firmly in a high school - specifically Arcadia Oaks High.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>History wasn’t all Walter loved about human culture. He quite enjoyed their technology too. So much more comfortable than the medieval conditions trolls lived in. Their cooking was not bad either. He couldn’t imagine going back to the inferior trollish diet. He enjoyed preparing his meal, the whole ritual of it from prep to cooking to trying out new recipes. Take-out was rare for him, only during finals when he was being swarmed with tests and essays to grade. Otherwise, he could say he had quite a good routine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arcadia wasn’t a big town and he was familiar with the faces of the cashiers and the few shoppers, so he didn't quite expect to see a child closely inspecting a package of minced meat. The cart was filled with products so unlikely to be a child’s choice. Crushed tomatoes, pasta, herbs, onions… not a candy or toy in sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you need any help, young man?" He approached the boy out of curiosity, looking around for his parents. There usually was at least one of a pair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kid jumped a little, spooked by Strickler. "No, I'm good." He quickly put the package into the cart and pushed it forward. The cart was obviously too big for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Strickler shrugged at that and moved on. He saw the boy later by the cash register, trying to look natural. The clerk still asked him about his parents to which he replied: "They are waiting by the car."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Strickler wondered if the boy watched Home Alone once too many. The cashier also didn’t seem to buy it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, my boy here you are," Strickler called pulling his cart behind the boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sir, you know him?" the cashier raised her eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But of course. He is the son of a good friend," Strickler looked at the child.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy at first gave him a surprised look then caught himself and nodded maybe a tad too eager. "Yes!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay then," the woman just let it go. She wasn't being paid enough for this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To Walter's surprise, the child had no problem paying for his shopping, even providing some coupons, and began packing his bags. He then pretended to wait until Strickler was done and then went to the door. Smart child.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There he turned to Walter. "Thank you, sir," he said politely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not a problem, my boy. But do tell me, what are you planning on doing with all of that," Strickler asked gesturing to the bags.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just some spaghetti for dinner, and pancakes for breakfast," the boy replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mind if I ask who is cooking?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy shifted on his feet a bit embarrassed. "Me," he said quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Strickler hummed surprised. He wondered what he should do. The parents clearly weren't there. On the one hand, it was none of his business. On the other... he felt like he might feel guilty if tomorrow he read about a house that burned down by an eight-year-old's attempt at spaghetti. If this boy was even eight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim noticed the hesitation on the adult’s face. In his case, he wasn't sure if he could trust this man. Generally, he just didn't have good experience with adult men, starting with his father.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll be going now," he said quickly before the stranger could reach some sort of decision.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you need a lift?" the man asked once again and Jim shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've got a bike," he replied, remembering the rule of never getting into cars with strangers. Plus he did have his bike and he didn’t live that far away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright," the changeling didn’t press further. "Be careful, young man!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim nodded and smiled. "I will. Goodbye," he said and walked away quickly to his bike.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fortunately for Walt, there were no fires that night in Arcadia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim met the strange man (who he soon came to call Mr. Strickler) many times later at the shop. He was always asking what new dish he was cooking, his eyes always checking if there were burns or cuts anywhere visible on Jim. Yet he never found a single one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim always replied to him simply: Mac n Cheese, burgers, muffins, mini pizzas, bacon and eggs. The first couple of weeks he was working his way through pasta meal and then simple meat dishes, homemade tacos and fajitas, paellas and tortillas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Strickler usually would nod and later on comment asking if Jim needed or wanted some pointers. That was how the great recipe exchange started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After shopping they would sit a little on a bench outside and Strickler would share some of his recipes. In turn, Jim would tell him about some of his Nana's cooking tricks. A bond began to form between the two. Strickler never asked why he was cooking by himself, not even once. He figured Jim would eventually tell him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One day Strickler walked up to Jim at the shop as usual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, Jim, my boy, what cooking wonders are you preparing this time?" Walt asked good-natured and used to the shy boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Excuse me, but who are you?" Suddenly a woman he did not know approached them. She looked tired but charming. And suspicious of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Walter Strickler, I am Arcadia High's history teacher, pleasure to meet you, madam," he bowed his head to her. "You must be young Jim's mother."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is the friend I told you about mom," Jim whispered to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dr Barbara Lake,” she quickly returned the introduction before she looked at Jim. “I thought he'd be... younger," Barbara said, still a bit wary. “You know, your age and not an adult.” Her brows pulled into a concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Strickler chuckled as he couldn’t help but overhear the whispering. "I can understand your surprise and concern for your son. The world is a dangerous place. But I mean the boy no harm."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barbara smiled back only relaxing with Jim’s hand in hers. "Thank you. Jim told me you talk, just-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You expected his peer. Perfectly understandable, yes. I'm sorry if-" he started to explain himself but she stopped him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh no, no. It's fine. Jim is smart and I think maybe a bit too independent for his age," she turned to her son who rolled his eyes. He was right there too. Adults were weird.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mom we need to finish shopping," he reminded her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, right," she smiled awkwardly at Walter. "Sorry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"May I accompany you?" he suddenly asked, surprising himself as much as them. "I mean I know Jim already but I know little of his family. That is if... I am not being intrusive. I’m just glad he has someone. I’ve been concerned about him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me?” she raised her eyebrows at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pardon, I said it wrong,” he quickly corrected himself. “You must understand me as well, seeing a lone child in this shop I wanted to know he was safe too. But like you said he is a very capable boy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are right,” Barbara sighed, rubbing her forehead. “It’s been hard on both of us for a while… who knew being a single parent is so difficult. Sorry, I’m rambling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s no problem,” he assured her. “Shall we?” he gestured to the shop shelves and she chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Barbara looked for Jim who already was ahead in the aisle picking groceries. “I don’t understand how he does that,” she chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom, the list,” Jim waved the piece of paper as Barbara got their cart closer to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, right, so what do you have there?” She adjusted her glasses and read it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walter observed the mother and son as the three of them continued the shopping together and parted their ways outside of the store. Barbara invited him over to discuss Jim more and Strickler found himself looking forward to seeing both of the humans in a more domestic setting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That night he brought some wine as a gift for Barbara and some sweets for Jim. He truly wasn’t sure what else to get them. It was a bit awkward for a while so Walt talked about his work and cracked a few historical related puns (Why were the middle ages called Dark Ages? Because there were so many knights!) Barbara finally laughed and Jim looked at her with the biggest eyes. Despite himself, Walt felt a pang of sadness, this boy cared so much for his mother. Strickler turned his attention to the boy and asked him where he got the recipe for that night’s meal and then slowly asked about his other interests, finally getting the boy to open up a little and talk and talk about the games he was playing with his neighbour and best friend, Toby Domzalski. He learned much more about the boy than he learned previously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walter nodded and listened, feeling the full attention of Barbara’s eyes on him. The night ended when Jim got sleepy and Strickler decided to call it a night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you ever need someone to watch over the boy,” he gave Barbara his business card. “Don’t hesitate to give me a call.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” she took the card. “And thank you for looking out for him. I know I shouldn’t let him be on his own so much…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are doing an amazing job as his mother already,” he assured her. “Well, I’ll be off.” He smiled and headed to his car. Maybe it was a mistake on his part, to get attached like this to the boy and his mother but he was going to stay there for a while. Friends never hurt. Especially ones as attractive as Barbara.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The opportunity to babysit Jim appeared not even two days after the dinner. In the morning Strickler heard of an accident on the road and around afternoon Barbara called him if she could cash in on that favour since she was going to stay the whole night at the hospital and the usual babysitter was out of town.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Worry not Barbara, I would be delighted to take care of Jim,” he told her. “I just finished work, it’s no trouble.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Walter,” Barbara sighed relieved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, call me Walt,” he chuckled. “I won’t be keeping you much longer. You must be really busy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, thank you again. Walt,” she added his name after a moment of hesitation. “Bye.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodbye,” he replied and the line cut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He drove to the elementary school and found the boy waiting by the gate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Jim,” he greeted the boy who looked up at him rather sadly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom staying longer at work?” Jim asked and something tugged in Strickler’s chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid so, my boy,” the changeling replied, getting down to one knee to look better at Jim. “I hope you don’t mind spending some time in my company?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim shook his head and adjusted his backpack on his shoulders. Walt smiled sadly at the boy and offered his hand to him. Jim took it squeezing his fingers lightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go,” Walt told Jim and led him back to his car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t exactly sure what to do with the boy but he figured there were two things he could do: 1) help the boy with his homework and 2) cook together. Starting the preparations for dinner definitely helped Jim relax as they went through the motions of making a simple stew together. Walt noted how good the boy was with knives. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will be a great chef one day, my boy,” he praised the child, getting a bright smile from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nanna taught me everything,” Jim said. “We used to cook together a lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She must have been a wonderful woman then,” Walt replied as he stirred the broth in the pot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She was,” Jim got sad for a moment but he pushed through it, “She taught me how to make ice cream and waffles too!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should show me that one day,” Walt chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” The boy smiled and Strickler’s heart melted a little bit more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After dinner, it was time for homework. Jim didn’t have much problem with Reading and Writing skills but when the boy got to Math it seemed to cause him some troubles</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walter watched Jim struggle with it for about half an hour until he sat down next to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jim, do you need assistance?" he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can do it," the boy insisted. He clearly was frustrated with whatever problem he was working on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I do not doubt that, Young Atlas," Walter said with affection toward the hard-working child. "But there is no shame in asking for help, even with a math assignment." He gestured to the open book. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim looked between him and his homework then nodded slowly allowing the changeling to help him. Strickler smiled and took a closer look. "Now, let's see where we are."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After that it went a bit smoother, Walter explaining what he could. Third-grade math thankfully wasn’t too hard to explain. They moved onto other subjects as well. Science went smoothly as Jim, like most kids his age, was fascinated by space. They also reviewed the names of the states and their capitals. During that time Walter also sent a couple of texts and let Jim talk with his mother over the phone as she was truly concerned about her son but the busy atmosphere in the background didn’t let her talk for long. Such was the curse of working in the medical profession.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr Strickler?” Jim asked after they finally were finished with homework.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Jim?” Walter looked up after sending the last text to Barbara.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who was Atlas?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walter paused. “Oh, you noticed that.” He hummed. “Well, Atlas was a figure in Greek mythology. A man who carried the weight of the entire world on his shoulders,” he explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The entire world?” Jim’s eyes got big. “But how? Earth is a planet….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Strickler smiled, getting a bit more into his teacher-mode. History and mythology, after all, were </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> subjects. “Now, that might be true for us now, but for Greek’s, the world was much different,” he started and soon he was explaining the intricate beliefs to Jim. The boy absorbed all of his words like a sponge and Walter felt flattered by how attentive Jim was. Finally, an audience that wanted to listen. And boy were there a lot of questions too! That was a nice change as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim fell asleep hours later, head filled with stories about Zeus and the Olympians. Walter carried him gently upstairs, tucking him into his bed and returned to the couch. His internal clock woke him up in the morning and he stretched painfully. He hasn’t met a comfortable couch, yet. The next thing he noticed was the smell of burning. He frowned and looked up seeing Barbara in the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quickly, he got up and made his way there just in time to see her cursing out the burned toasts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trouble with breakfast?” he asked, making her jump a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Walt! You’re up! Sorry,” she chuckled turning to him and he noticed the deep dark shades under her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No need to apologize, it’s me who startled you,” he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to make some breakfast for you and Jim. You know to thank you for taking care of him while I was at work,” she sighed giving a forlorn look at the toasts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s very appreciated but maybe I can do the cooking now, while you sit down. You look exhausted.” He manoeuvred her to a chair by the dining table. “Do you have a juicer?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it’s um… one of the bottom cabinets,” she rubbed her forehead and yawned. “Gosh, you’re right. I’m barely awake,” she chuckled a little, her shoulders slumped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll make you and Jim something quick, then you ma’am need to go to sleep. I’ll drive Jim to school on my way to work,” he offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a godsend, Walt,” Barbara sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just doing the right thing,” he said as he checked the coffee she managed to brew and decided he did not want to poison himself with it. He located the juicer and made three glasses of fresh orange juice while a fresh pot of coffee was brewing. He also made her a quick sandwich, which Barbara devoured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you so much,” she said again then yawned, this time much harder. “I think I really need to sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning, mom,” Jim showed up, kissing his mother on the cheek. “Good morning Mr Strickler.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning Young Atlas!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, kiddo.” Barbara hugged her son tightly and kissed his head. “I’m sorry I had to stay at work last night. I hope everything was okay? You boys were playing nice?” she joked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim rolled his eyes at it. “It was fine mom, Mr Strickler helped me with homework and told me about Greek mythology!” his tone got more excited at the last part.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? What did you learn?” She managed a tired smile, interested in her son’s rendition of last night's storytelling. After Jim finished Barbara looked at Walt. “Wow, it seems you two are getting along pretty well, huh?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jim was a very giving audience, a nice change of pace,” Strickler replied, placing a plate of breakfast for Jim and himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I have to leave you two again,” Barbara stretched. “I might fall asleep right here and now if I don’t find my way to bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sleep well mom,” Jim said with a bright smile and shoved eggs and bacon into his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sleep well Barbara,” Strickler echoed, and she stood up and went upstairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It became somewhat of a repeating occurrence eventually. Barbara was feeling more at ease with the man around them both. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One day, when Strickler was picking up Jim from school, he noticed strange scrapes and a bruise on the boy. Normally he wouldn’t pay much attention since children somehow were prone to this kind of injury while exploring and playing whatever imaginary games they did, but Jim’s face told him it was more than just that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jim, is something wrong?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” the boy denied not looking at the adult.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walter knew when someone was lying, especially as badly as Jim was right now. He let it go for now. He had originally been heading towards the Lake's house but, at an intersection, he changed his mind. They went to the museum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim looked at the building. “Why are we here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you to meet a friend of mine, Miss Nomura, she also has some fascinating stories for you,” he said and got out of the car. “Also maybe if we ask her nicely she’ll show us the artefacts you can’t see on display,” he added in a mysterious tone, getting Jim’s attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A woman with short black hair appeared at the entrance to the museum to greet them. “Strickler, to what do I owe the pleasure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nomura, I brought Mr Jim Lake Jr, my friend, here as a special guest today,” he said with a smile, bringing Jim closer to him. “We thought you might have something to boggle his young mind.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nomura shot him a surprised look that turned to a pleasant smile directed at Jim. “Of course, history is full of mysteries~,” she bent down a little adding a bit of a spooky tone to her voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was enough to spark an interest in the boy’s eyes. The two changelings guided Jim around the museum, Nomura talking about future exhibitions and the stories behind them. Vikings, Arthurian legends, life in the past. Jim’s mind was opened to a whole new level of adventures. Evil dragons and brave knights but much closer as he could look at the tapestry and swords. As they walked around Jim noticed some opened crates with stone pieces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s that?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, those are elements of an old bridge we are trying to reconstruct at our museum,” Nomura explained before Strickler cleared his throat and shook his head. “It’s…. Not that interesting and it’s going to take a long, long time before we can get all the pieces, let’s move on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim tilted his head back and shrugged. If Miss Nomura and Mr Strickler said there was nothing interesting about it then he wouldn't poke about it. After all, they already told him all these interesting stories! They wouldn't lie to him about the bridge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon the tour was over. They said goodbye to Miss Nomura, and Strickler drove Jim back home. During the usual meal preparation, Strickler tried again to get Jim to open up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, would you like to tell me where did your scrapes come from?” Strickler eyed Jim while washing the vegetables.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy paused and hesitated for a moment. “There’s- Gary and his friends. They were mean to me and Tobes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah, of course, the bully situation. “Say… does this Gary have a last name?” Strickler asked nonchalantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, Gary Barlow?” Jim said slowly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Strickler simply nodded. “Let’s get this dinner cooked, shall we Young Atlas?” He gave his best reassuring smile to the boy, who shyly smiled back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That night the boy, Gary Barlow, had a visit he would never forget. One thing was for sure though, he never bullied Jim Lake Jr after that. The day Jim realized Gary would never touch him again he ran to Strickler and hugged him. Usually, parents make things worse for the kids but this time somehow the adult helped! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Strickler smiled at Jim and stroked his head. Gratefulness wasn’t something a changeling experienced often.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Speaking of changelings, the Janus Order… The other changelings were doubtful of Strickler’s growing attachment to the boy. The Impure never formed bonds with humans for a couple of reasons. One, changelings always outlive their human friends and families. Two, hard to be friends with someone who was going to be eaten by Gunmar or his army once he was released. Walt argued that he would encourage the human boy to join their side, like a double agent, but without the boy realising his true identity. It somewhat calmed the suspicions, save for Nomura.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re fooling yourself, Strickler,” she told him one night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am unsure as to what you’re implying,” he replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what. I admit the boy has a certain charm to him - innocence - but you can’t keep him as your pet, nor his mother,” she huffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Strickler glared at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, have I struck a nerve?” Nomura chuckled. “I’ve seen how you look at her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is none of your business,” he scolded her sharply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going soft,” she sing-songed. “Be careful not to alert Bular of that”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m very aware,” he grumbled. Fortunately for him, the brute cared not for what Strickler was doing in his human life, as long the plan to find and rebuild Killahead bridge was still on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was fine by Walt. He wanted to keep Gunmar’s son as far as possible from Jim and Barbara.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barbara… Now she… was something else. They talked a lot, in the morning when she’d come home from her work and he was at her place, babysitting Jim. She joked he saved her a lot of money by doing that. He always replied it was a pleasure to spend time with young Jim. It was the truth. But he certainly enjoyed his time with Barbara more. She was beautiful, smart, capable and brave, and a terrible cook. That part of her amused him. They talked about her work, Jim, things on TV; it was like they had some sort of connection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a mistake, of course. He shouldn’t have been doing that, but he couldn’t stop himself either. He told himself it was to keep his cover. He fooled himself thinking he could keep them both, mother and son, with him. Convince Gunmar. After all, what is the life of two mere humans? Strickler could keep them safe. Maybe even the pudgy friend of Jim’s, Tobias Domzalski.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The friendship between the boys puzzled Strickler but he never commented on him since the boys were always getting along, probably joined by a mutual understanding of losing a parent, or two in Toby’s case. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually babysitting Jim turned into picnicking with Barbara and Jim, teaching the boy how to throw and catch a knife (this was one thing Barbara didn’t need to know about), bike trips in the forest and movie-date nights. The more time they spent together the harder it was for Strickler to leave or push them away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the end, he stopped trying to. After all, why couldn't he find happiness with humans? Even if just for a little while. He'd spent enough time living as one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Time flew and Strickler and Barbara married. Jim grew under Strickler’s care, the changeling teaching him a thing or two on how to defend himself since Walt couldn’t always come to his aid. They would prove useful skills in the times to come.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Nomura was right</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jim starts his journey as a Trollhunter. Strickler comes to an uneasy realisation.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been seven years since Jim and Strickler met. Five since Barbara and Walt married. Jim was 15 now, attending Arcadia Oaks High. He was still friends with Toby, the two of them as inseparable as always. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jim woke up to the sound of his alarm and the radio speaker announcing a brand new, sunny day. Life was good. He took a shower, made breakfast for himself and lunch for his entire family. He located mom in his parents’ bedroom. She was sleeping off her double-shift at the hospital. With a soft smile, he left her a note in the kitchen and ran to get his bike from the garage. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh, raccoons,” he groaned seeing a ravaged trash can. He set his bike aside and went to fix the can.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Morning Jimbo,” Toby greeted him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Tobes,” Jim put a lid on the can. “Here, I got something for you,” he reached to his bag and handed his friend his lunch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Meatloaf sandwich!” Toby sniffed the bag content and sighed delightedly. “Chef Jim, you’re outdoing yourself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jim chuckled. “Yeah, thanks.” He hopped on his bike and the boys started pedalling. “Now hurry up or we’re gonna be late!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just don’t get,” Toby panted as he hopped onto his bike. “Why can’t Mr S give us a ride?!” He pedalled as quickly as his short legs allowed him. A loud bell echoed through the air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s at the museum!” Jim shouted over his arm. “Hurry! It’s the first bell! Let’s take the canals!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not the canals! I want to live!” Toby protested but still followed his friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“C’mon Tobes! Don’t you want a little excitement? Have an adventure?!” Jim zoomed on his bike through the trees. He could see the canal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” Toby shouted back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jim laughed, he reached the canal without slowing down and jerked his bike up, flying over the edge. The temporary weightlessness filled his veins with adrenaline and such an overwhelming sense of freedom. When he felt the bike descend he grabbed the handlebars and skidded across the concrete as he hit the breaks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hurry up!” he called to his friend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>James. Lake. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jim looked around alarmed. He wasn’t sure if he heard the voice or if the voice was in his head, but something just said his name. He noticed a pile of rocks under the bridge and felt an overpowering desire to approach the pile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello?” he called expecting a person but no one showed up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toby barely made the landing at the bottom of the canals behind Jim and wheezed for air. “I’m okay!” he informed his friend. But Jim wasn’t really listening to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He abandoned his bike and approached the rocks slowly and started looking through them. There he found a metal amulet with blue stone at the centre. There were some symbols carved on the rim. Jim turned it in his hands and tapped on the dials.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it?” Toby asked, but Jim shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know, it looks like an amulet,” he puzzled over it. “I just heard a voice calling me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe it’s like a walkie talkie? Or a speaker” Toby raised his head trying to find the culprit. “Hey! Whoever is doing this! Come out!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If anyone was ever planning to come out the second school bell interrupted the boys forcing them to hurry up and leave the canals behind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They narrowly avoided death by detention because their teacher was slightly late, muttering something about rubble on the road. The day went smoothly and they got to the World History class. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>History was Jim’s favourite subject, he must have got it from his stepdad who was teaching the subject at his school. Today though Jim found it especially hard to focus on the board, his eyes glued to one Claire Nuñez. He sighed dreamily, only half-listening to Toby and Strickler. Unfortunately, the quick-witted reply didn’t save him from a concerned look from Walt. His books spilt as he tried to leave the class and gave his stepdad an opportunity to talk to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jim, I know it’s been difficult the past couple weeks with your mother’s shifts and my project at the museum but is everything alright with you?” Strickler handed him the books that fell out of Jim’s bag. “You seem more distracted than usual.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s all good, dad really,” Jim tried to reassure him. “I just need to go to bed earlier tonight.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Strickler smiled a little. “I know being a teenager isn’t easiest but take this piece of advice; talking to Miss Nuñez will be more effective than staring at her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jim blushed. “I- I-uh, I have no idea what you mean, I gotta go bye!” He immediately picked up all his stuff and ran off, Strickler behind him shaking his head with amusement. Teens.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gym class could have gone better but he tried following Walter’s advice and managed to talk to Claire! He got the Romeo and Juliet leaflet and he felt so much lighter. The girl he liked asked him to be in a play with her! He wasn’t sure if he should do it though… Perform in front of everyone? That could spell disaster.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You did want something new, maybe that’s it?” Toby tried to persuade him and for a moment Jim entertained the idea. Change. It was that thought that probably pushed him to try and fight Steve.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let Eli go, Steve,” he put his hand on Steve’s arm and quickly avoided a swing from him. Today was the day of change. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mind your own business Lake,” Steve faced him with a snarl on his face. Jim jumped back a little, his adrenaline rising. Maybe he shouldn’t-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi, Jim!” Eli called from inside the locker. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve smashed his fist over the door to quiet him down. “Where were we? Ah, right. You were telling me about the </span>
  <em>
    <span>monsters</span>
  </em>
  <span> you saw this morning, with fangs and…” he smashed his fist into the locker once more. “What was it again?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stone for skin!” Eli replied. “In the canal!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stone for skin!” Steve laughed. “Man, Eli, you got some imagination!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Steve, seriously, just let him out,” Jim tried again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Or what?” Steve tried to grab him but Jim jumped away. “Are you trying to fight me, Lake?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not, but you shouldn’t bully Eli just because you’re stronger than him!” Jim was avoiding Steve’s hands. Thank you Walt for the martial arts classes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay still and fight me!” Steve demanded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No! Just let Eli go,” Jim repeated. “You know he’s smarter than you. In 20 years you’re going to be fat and bald and working at a muffler store while Eli is going to work in computer software and he’s going to be a billionaire.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do like computers!” Eli called from the locker again. The whole situation was clearly not going according to Steve’s plan as the boy was starting to get more frustrated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let him out!” Suddenly Toby joined in and started chanting the words. Soon the whole crowd of teens was chanting with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, Steve managed to grab the front of Jim’s jacket, but before anything could happen, Coach Lawrance, burst out of the gym. “Palchuk! What’s going on here!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve immediately let go of Jim. “Uh, nothing, sir!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why aren’t you at practise?!” Coach yelled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was helping Eli!” Steve opened the locker while glaring at Jim. “He was stuck.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“On the double! Now!” Coach ordered and went back inside the gym.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve glared at Jim. “Friday, at noon,” he said to Jim, leaning to the other boy. “You and me.” He started to head to the gym. “Tick-Tock.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jim raised an eyebrow at Steve as a huge relief washed over him. He was alive. He opened the locker and let Eli out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you!” Eli told him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toby nearly tackled him as they were leaving school. The day seemed to end with a huge win for the duo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With Barbara going for a late-night shift again and Strickler at the museum again, Jim had the house to himself. Good, he could examine the amulet in peace. It hadn’t done anything suspicious during the day so that was a relief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unfortunately, things got crazy from then on. The amulet began to glow again but nothing else was happening until he heard a noise in the basement. Pocketing the amulet, ready to fight some raccoons, Jim went downstairs, wielding a broom. Downstairs he found not raccoons but two stone monsters and one of them had six eyes, four arms, and was talking about duty and stuff. Jim’s brain was too busy panicking and processing at the same time that when he got a chance to speak - he fainted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jim! Jim, wake up!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jim woke up being shaken awake on the basement’s floor. He yelped and jumped looking around alarmed for the creatures from last night. His head hurt and his entire insides were reeling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jim, are you alright?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy finally calmed down to see his stepdad kneeling down, deeply concerned as to why his son was unconscious on the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m- I- ah,” Jim tried to catch his breath. “Dad you won’t believe me!” He jumped at the opportunity to tell someone. “Last night I thought it was raccoons but there were those things here!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Things?” Strickler stood up concerned, confusion mixing into his expression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah like huge! With eyes and arms and hairy! And there were two of them!” Jim started pacing around. “And they were made of stone like Eli said! And one of them said I had a duty and- and- they said they were tro-” he stopped himself and looked at Walter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tro-?” Strickler repeated, still deeply confused. He needed a moment to process.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jim quickly realized that what he was saying must make no sense to his father and if he finished that sentence he’d probably get committed to a mental health hospital or something. Or at least get sent to therapy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jim?” Walter called out when the silence dragged on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy shook his head. “I- I hit myself last night over the head. I was chasing the raccoon… I probably got mixed up with this stuff from the show I was watching. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jim, it’s still late at night,” Strickler placed a hand on Jim’s shoulder. “You better go upstairs, get  a few more hours of sleep before we need to go to school.” He looked over Jim’s head. “You do appear to have a bump on your head. Let’s get you something for this. Do you feel dizzy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” he checked his watch. Yup, it was still about 3 am. “Alright, thanks, dad. And no, I’m good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright,” Strickler didn’t look convinced. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They got back upstairs and to the kitchen. While Jim was sitting on a stool with a bag of frozen peas to his head, Walt fixed him a quick snack since the boy didn’t get any dinner before the “raccoon” situation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After some food and another reassurance, he didn’t have a concussion Walt sent him to his room with an extra promise that if Jim felt slightly bad he’d pardon him at school so that Jim could have a day off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jim politely refused and went on to have a nap for the next few hours, but his mind was still processing the giant trolls in his basement. In total, he only got about two more hours.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Strickler meanwhile tried to figure out what Jim was hiding. Of course, there had to be Trolls in their basement, what else? But why? What would they want with Jim? Six eyes… Sounded like Blinkous Galadrigal. There was no reason for them to be- no. That was ridiculous. Walt shook his head and eventually also decided to put this aside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When morning came, Walt drove Jim to school. Before his stepson got out of the car he stopped him, putting his hand on Jim’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jim, you know if there’s anything-” he started.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything’s fine dad,” Jim smiled. “Really.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright. Be off now,” Strickler sighed and reached to the back for Jim’s bag. “Here you go.” He handed it to the boy. A glimmer of light got his attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, dad!” Jim got out of the car and raced into school. No doubt to meet with Toby. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Walter meanwhile was struck. He walked to his office to get ready for the day but it was all in a bit of a haze. His mind was racing. The amulet. In Jim’s bag. No doubt about it. It chose his son. Son? Walter paused. Jim was a fleshbag, and now a Trollhunter. Not a changeling. Not of his blood. Nomura was right, he got too close to them. Now, his attachment would hinder him. Destroy everything he worked for. He had to end this for the good of all changelings, he had to-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His thoughts halted. On the bookcase behind his desk was a coffee cup. It was big, clunky, made of clay and badly hand-painted with a ‘Best Dad’ written on it with misshapen, uneven letters. He walked up to it and picked it up. He remembered the day it was made.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was about 4 or 5 years ago. Summer. He, Barbara and Jim went to a family picnic event in Arcadia. One of the stands was offering a pottery workshop. Jim dragged them there. He was so excited to make something ‘for history’ like the pots in the museum. The boy made it for him. Walter remembered the focused face as Jim worked on the clay, how proud Jim was when the mug was done and when he handed it to him. They were all covered in paint splotches by that time. Later they went for some grilled food, joined some games. That night Jim called him dad for the first time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Walter slumped in his chair holding the mug. He looked up at his desk and his eyes fell on the wedding photo. Him, Barbara and Jim between them. He nearly choked when he realized Bular was going to rip this innocent boy in half.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was in too deep. Nomura was right.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Walter took a deep breath in. He weighed his options. On one hand, he had: backstabbing his son, releasing Gunmar and all Hail Changelings. On the other he had: helping the boy, getting discovered by Bular and spectacular death. The third option was…. Was there even a third option? Trolls and GumGums despised changelings. Bular made his stance on this pretty clear. Was Gunmar going to be any different?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He set the mug-cup back onto the shelf and picked up one of his fountain pens. He had much to think on the matter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That night after he went to the canals with Bular he knew he had to protect Jim. Somehow. He didn’t tell the GumGum prince he knew where the amulet was. He needed to figure out how to play both sides and win.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A brand new game of chess had begun.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Huge thanks to followmetoyourdoom for beta reading this chapter.<br/>Please leave a comment if you liked this! I'm also on Tumblr and Twitter as margoteve!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Responsibility</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A fight is lost, won and promised in this chapter. Strickler makes another move on the chessboard.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next day Jim wasted mostly waiting for Toby at the dentist. For eight hours. He swore to himself he'd never get a cavity. Where did Toby even get the money for all the dental stuff? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then they got home where Jim showed Toby his new shiny armour, it was all really cool. Until Blinky and Aaarrrghh!!! showed up again. The cool factor started to diminish the more Blinky told him about being a Trollhunter. Was it any wonder he didn’t sleep well that night?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The anxiety from the night before translated into the whole armour accident where his dad saw him in the full Trollhunter get up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jim,” Strickler looked over him, quite surprised. “Interesting armour. Where did you get it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uuuuh, I borrowed it! From the, uh, theatre group,” Jim tried to lie as best he could. “For the, um, Romeo and Juliet play.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see,” Strickler said in a tone that told Jim his dad was not entirely buying the tale. “Well, if that’s the case you need to hurry up if you want the role, the try-outs will end soon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Right, thanks dad," Jim smiled and pulled Toby with him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"One last thing! I want to discuss something with you at home," Walter called after the boys. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sure thing!" Jim replied almost by the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"See you Mr S!" Toby shouted as the door was closing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That was too close, dude, too close,” Jim muttered as he made his way backstage. He peeked at the audience and saw Strickler. “I don’t even know the play! How am I even-” he paused and noticed Claire on the stage. She was reciting some lines and what she was saying captivated him so much he briefly forgot what he was going to say. She finished her take and Miss Janeth thanked her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jim’s brain didn’t register that she was coming his way until she addressed him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“John?” she asked, uncertain of his name.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jim,” Toby corrected her and nudged his friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, yes!” Jim smiled at her awkwardly, elbowing Toby back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And here I thought you didn't like Shakespeare,” she smiled brightly, happy he was there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no, he's my favourite! I totally love him!” Jim assured her while Toby gave him a doubtful look. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Claire looked over him noticing the impressive armour. “That costume is incredible! Did you make it?” She traced over the chest plate. It definitely felt like metal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, he found a magical amulet that makes it!” Toby chimed in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Heh, you're funny,” Claire chuckled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jim gritted his teeth and glared at Toby. “Hehe, yeah you're a real comedian aren't cha?!” Toby gave him a big, unapologetic grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miss Janeth reminded them where they were when she yelled for the next person. Claire looked at Jim with a soft look. “I think that's your cue. Break a leg!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jim sighed and smiled back reluctantly stepping onto the scene. “I'd prefer that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Miss Janeth raised her eyebrows looking at Jim’s get up. “Who are you?” She looked over her list, not seeing him there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“James Lake Jr.” Jim introduced himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miss Janeth clicked her pen. “What are you trying out for?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, Romeo?” Jim replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Ms Janeth noted that and straightened up in her chair ready to hear him. “Well, we are all ears.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, right,” Jim cleared his throat. Suddenly he thought back to the night before and Blinky’s words. He took a deep breath in. “Destiny. Destiny is a gift. Some go their entire lives living existences in quiet desperation, never learning the truth that what feels as though a burden pushing down upon our shoulders is actually a sense of purpose that lifts us to greater heights!” He drew his sword, drawing a slight gasp from the audience. Miss Janeth took off her glasses, completely taken with his performance. “Never forget that fear is but the precursor to valour! That to strive and triumph in the face of fear, is what it means to be a hero! Don't think, become!” The audience broke into applause. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jim blinked rapidly, shocked with the reaction. “Um, thank you!” He didn’t know what else to do so he bowed and then exited the scene.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Claire was the first to greet him. “Jim, that was remarkable!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? I didn't even think, I just sort of said it all,” he laughed feeling the adrenaline dropping down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Claire laughed with him. “That's acting!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah! You totally blew their minds, Jimbo!” Toby patted his back. “You totally got the role.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be surprised if he didn’t,” Claire smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s get tacos to celebrate!” Toby suggested. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have to go see my friends but maybe another time,” Claire waved at them and left to meet with Darci and Mary. Jim waved after her, lovestruck. His armour instantly popped off. Thankfully Claire was already out of sight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Phew,” he sighed. “We definitely need less of these close calls.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You tell me,” Toby shrugged and the two left the gym.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Strickler retreated. He had to meet Nomura and Bular at the museum. Hopefully, feed the brute some crafty lie about the new Trollhunter laying low and training.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After the tacos, Jim and Toby made their way to the bridge as Blinky told them to meet him there. It was time for Jim to get acquainted with his duties as Trollhunter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The meeting with the Trolls didn’t go too well. Draal… was a surprise. Then the forge… Vendel. Jim was feeling more and more overwhelmed. The Soothcryer was just another drop in that stress bowl and learning about Unkar’s fate wasn’t helping. His head was so busy trying to decide if all that is worth the trouble, he completely forgot that he was supposed to talk with his father.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He remembered the second he walked home and saw his parents in the kitchen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jim! Walt just told me!” Barbara called to him with a wide smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Told you what?” Jim looked at them, eyes flickering to his dad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your role as Romeo in the play!” Strickler announced preparing them some tea. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Jim’s mouth fell open. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Janet told me after the try-outs. The official announcement is tomorrow,” Walt chuckled and slid Jim a plate with dinner. “And,” he winked at the boy, “Miss Nuñez got the role of Juliet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jim blushed furiously. “Dad!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oooh! Council-woman Nuñez’s daughter?” Barbara took the cup of tea and looked at Jim. Her eyes sparkled with mirth. “I had no idea~” she teased her son.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I say, our young Atlas picked the right play for confessing his feelings,” Strickler raised his eyebrow amused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, I’m going to my room,” Jim grabbed his food and drink. “You two can gossip without me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The adults chuckled as he made his way up the stairs. He sat down by his desk, his cheeks flushed. Seriously, why were his parents so embarrassing? He sighed and started eating while going through his homework but his thoughts were straying between Claire and his new Trollhunting troubles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Later that night, Strickler knocked at the door then cracked it open a little. He saw Jim asleep at the desk, his plate empty and school books open. He smiled at the boy and turned off the desk lamp. Then he moved Jim to his bed and tucked him in. His bag was still there and the amulet shone gently in the light of the moon. Strickler looked at it intensely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next day, Jim was sweating in the Hero Forge. He learned the 3 rules of trollhunting. Which were bizarre but hey, what so far wasn’t? Then Draal arrived suggesting they spar. Jim should have known it was a trap. No, he kind of felt it was. He remembered his father’s lessons. Draal was too confident, too full of himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How am I going to fight him?!" Jim hissed to Blinky. "I never punched anyone before."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blinky laughed at first but then noticed Jim's expression. "Great Gorka Morka, you're serious? Not even once?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The first rule of self-defence is to avoid confrontation as much as possible, second is a diversion, and I never get into an actual fight, so no?!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Master Jim," Blinky grabbed him by the shoulders. "One punch, just manage to punch him once! And I can assure you, you will be transformed." He hoped this would reinvigorate the boy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unfortunately, he was wrong. Draal won the spar. As a result, Jim lost confidence in himself. Angry and disappointed in himself, he stormed out of Trollmarket, trying to throw away the amulet, but it refused to leave him for long. No matter how much he tried. And he tried really hard. He got a scar on his forehead from when he tried to strike it out of his backyard with a baseball bat and the amulet came rushing back like a boomerang. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Annoyed and frustrated wasn’t the best feeling one should have going into any play rehearsal. Miss Janet informed him as much. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Something on your mind, Jim?" Claire caught up with him after rehearsal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hm, oh, kind of? Just, you know, the school and the theatre, I guess?" He tried to play it cool. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If you need to, I can help you out with your lines or studies?" She offered. "I am really invested in this play so if there's anything I can do for my fellow artist just let me know." She elbowed him lightly with a smile and went to join Mary and Darci, leaving lovestruck Jim behind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn't get to enjoy the feeling for long as Steve turned him around with a sharp pull. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You are late to your butt whooping Lake," he snarled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Steve, I'm really not in the mood for this," Jim sighed. This was the last thing he needed. Truth be told, he has completely forgotten about Steve's challenge. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh you better because we're doing this right now," Steve wasn't letting go. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jim pulled back ripping his shoulder out of the blond boy's grip and took a step back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Forget it, Steve." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you chickening out Lake? Is that what this is?" Steve laughed, raising his voice. Slowly people started paying attention to what was going on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Palchuck swung his fist and Jim stepped aside, avoiding it. This annoyed Steve and he turned around, swinging his fist one after the other. It was like watching a toreador with a charging bull - Jim with his hands behind his back, stepping back and ducking from the onslaught of punches. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fight me like a man!" Steve yelled, getting progressively more and more furious with each miss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I told you I don't want to!" Jim yelled back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I will make you!" Steve wasn't letting go. He finally stopped punching the air and, with a cry, charged his full body at Jim. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>One punch, one victory master Jim! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Suddenly Blinky's words echoed in Jim's head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And you will be changed! </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He reacted. He wasn't sure how it happened but one second Steve was charging at him and then his body moved. Jim grabbed the taller boy by the arm and used Steve's momentum against him throwing him over his shoulder and that was how his opponent ended up face down on the concrete with Jim kneeling on his back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The teenagers around him were applauding and cheering. Jim felt a bit woozy, high off the sudden adrenaline rush. He looked down at the disoriented Steve. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"James Lake Junior, what is the meaning of this?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly a cold shiver went down his back and he turned around to see Walt, eyebrows raised. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Steve charged at me, I didn't want to fight him but he forced me," he tried to explain himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Strickler looked around and then checked on Steve to make sure the boy was more or less okay. "We should take him to the nurse's office." He looked up and saw two of Palchuck's friends. "Mr Greenberg, Mr Barrow could you please take him there?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two teens nodded and helped Steve up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Now, as for you," Strickler turned back to Jim. "With me, if you please." He headed to his office. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jim followed him obediently, ready for the worst. Once in the office he sat down on the chair in front of his father's desk and awaited the verdict. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Strickler sat down in his own armchair and watched his son for a moment. Then he looked down at his fountain pen, turning it around between his fingers</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Am I grounded?" Jim finally asked after the prolonged silence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You are not, no," Strickler said. "I think I saw most of the fight and Mr Palchuck had this coming for a good while. I won't punish you as your father for standing up to a bully. But I am afraid the school rules demand me to give you some sort of punishment." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jim nodded, he figured so. "Can I go?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That also will be a no," Walt said. "I've been meaning to have a word with you for a long time and yet you keep avoiding me, Jim."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sorry dad, I guess I had a lot on my plate,” Jim tried to excuse himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I believe you do.” Strickler looked at his stepson. “I understand that school can be stressful, you’re 15, almost 16 Jim. Growing up is not easy, your mother and I want to help you.” His eyes fell again on the wedding photo. “I want you to know you can talk to me about anything, truly anything.” He focused on the boy again, almost drilling into him. “Is there something you wish to tell me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I, um,” Jim cleared his throat. The amulet in his bag was almost burning a hole in there. “Noooooo?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t sound so sure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really, dad, everything's good. I might have been frustrated with Steve hunting me for that fight all week but now it's all good,” Jim stood up from the chair. “Trust me. Is this all?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright,” Walt sighed. There really wasn’t anything else he could do or say now. He tried to make Jim confess, but it seemed that was not going to happen any time soon. The initiative might have to come from Strickler first but the school was hardly the place to do it. “You’re free to go but remember about your detention.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will. See you at home?” Jim almost bounced ready to leave the office.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” he smiled. “I’m cooking tonight. Steak’s good?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s great, bye dad.” And so Jim fled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodbye, son.” Strickler leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes pinching the bridge of his nose. Parenting a Trollhunter was not going to be easy. There was Bular to be worried about too. This would need more work than he could do alone since he had no doubt Nomura would refuse to help him. He was grateful at least she chose not to rat him out to the brute.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He made sure his door was closed and then opened the panel to the secret part of his office. There he once more read a page out of the book he’d been studying. The passage he was particularly interested in spoke of a peculiar ring which could control the deadliest being known to Trollkind. With it… he could protect Jim, maybe even work out something beneficial for the changelings as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Strickler picked up his phone and dialled a number. “Hello Otto, have you located what I asked?” The confirmation from the other side had him grinning. He made his way back to his main office, closing the secret door. “Excellent. I’ll arrange everything here. Yes, I know the bridge is still a priority, but we need some extra precautions…. Yes, thank you. I’ll meet you there in a couple of days.” He disconnected and reached for the planner on his desk. He had to cancel some plans. He had a trip to organize.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Later that day in Trollmarket, after his detention,  Jim challenged Draal for a rematch.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Again beta-read by my wonderful Doom (followmetoyourdoom). Leave a comment/kudo if you like it and/or drop to say hello to my tumblr margoteve! <br/>Updates unfortunately gonna be spread a bit further apart from now on since my last year of uni started and I have work, school and thesis writing on my head. I'll do my best though.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Revelations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some things come to light.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“So your dad is just gone for a week?” Toby sat down on his bed, watching the cat carrier they locked the gnome in. The day was plenty eventful. They caught a gnome, Blinky shrunk him and gave them history a lesson - maybe not exactly in that order. Now they had to figure out how to ‘deal with’ the gnome. Not something Jim wanted to think about. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, apparently his friend found something cool in a jungle and now he has to go with him to see some ruins,” Jim snorted. “I haven’t seen him this excited since La Ciudad Blanca last year.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was more to the story. It felt a bit off when his dad hugged him before leaving telling him to watch out for himself. Just- something in the way he looked at Jim and how he hugged Barbara extra tight. It set a heavy feeling at the pit of Jim’s stomach. Or at least added to the bunch of stones already there. Like the rematch with Draal and his Spanish test. He really had to pass that one. Señor Uhl was merciless, he wondered if Draal had a little more mercy perhaps.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look on the bright side, at least with your dad gone we won’t have to sneak around as much,” Toby tried to cheer him up. “And we don’t have to explain why you’re shrunk.” That was true. His current shrunk self would have been an issue, especially as of late.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The past couple of days Strickler had been extra present at home, helping Jim with his studies and the play. He was probably the only reason Jim remembered about the rehearsals, though even then he managed to skip one or two. But he knew his lines and all the cues so Miss Janet wasn’t after his life just yet. Even if Claire was a bit apprehensive on how he dealt with Steve. But there really wasn’t another option, Palchuk wouldn’t have let him go without a fight, even now he kept making remarks on how he was going to end Jim. He wondered if Steve was ever going to leave him alone.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he chuckled. “Let’s hope this wears off before my presentation tomorrow or I will be dead before Draal has a chance to fight me.” He gestured over himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Toby agreed. “We better get some sleep.” He stretched and yawned. “Night Jimbo.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Night Tobes,” Jim replied. Maybe he was just tired but Toby did sound a bit odd. Shrugging off on that, for now, he curled up on his spot on the pillow and finally let himself sleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile, thousands of miles away from Arcadia Oaks, Walter Strickler was getting out of an airplane accompanied by his German associate, Otto Scaarbach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure this is necessary?” Otto asked him again, slowly getting on Walter’s nerves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure. This new Trollhunter is like nothing we dealt with before,” Strickler repeated. “We must ensure nothing will come between us and Gunmar’s freedom.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about Bular?” Otto pressed on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bular would run headlong into a mall for a snack if we didn’t stop him, he’s too hot-headed to see reason. Lacks fineness,” Strickler sighed. At least he didn’t have to lie there. “No, we need this extra help, as a precaution.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The conversation stopped for the time being as they went through a security check and then they were free to go to their destination. Strickler convinced Bular to let him retrieve more pieces of the bridge, saying that Otto had met some problems with the customs. The prospect of retrieving the keystone was enough to convince the GumGum Prince to let Strickler go. He only hoped Jim wouldn’t get into any trouble that would lead to him being discovered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unfortunately for him and Jim, the universe had other plans. While Strickler was away, Bular became fed up. With no news on the amulet, and the incomplete bridge a visual reminder of his failings, he was antsy to get matters dealt with.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t trust Stricklander,” he paced the Museum’s floor. “He’s gone soft on the humans.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He has his flaws, but he wouldn’t betray you,” Nomura replied, well aware that this might not be true. Stricklander has been acting strangely for a while now. Ever since Kanjigar had been fallen... She had her suspicions but didn’t have proof yet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But none of these words stopped Bular's pacing, nor stopped him monologuing to himself. “We must proceed with the restoration of the bridge. My father has spent enough time in the Darklands. Summon the goblins, have them help out with collecting the pieces.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, Bular,” she bowed. “What are you going to do in the meantime?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll find the new Trollhunter myself,” he growled and unsheathed his sword. “It’s time I clash with him and put him to the test.” A mean smile spread over his features and Nomura took a step back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As you wish,” she said and retreated into the shadows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Two days later she stood in front of the museum’s entrance with a bunch of teenagers for a special history class. An idea Strickler threw her way before he left. She wasn’t exactly thrilled about kids but she was definitely excited for sharing history lessons. Though the only one, as excited as she, was Jim. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Over the years she could see why Strickler was so fond of the boy. It would be a pity to see him eaten by Gunmar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She led them into the museum and around the exhibitions. To no one’s surprise, the kids were soon yawning and looking around, except maybe Jim and two other kids, a short one with glasses and the daughter of Councilwoman Nuñez. Those three at least were interacting with her, though the short boy kept trying to show something on his phone to his friends. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, even she got tired of trying to fight for their attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How about we’ll take a break,” she suggested with a fake smile plastered to her face. “Maybe an individual exploration? You can always call me if something interests you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The teens immediately dispersed. Nomura sighed in relief. She saw Jim and his friend go upstairs with the rest of the crowd but his eyes were on the Nuñez girl. She shook her head. Love, ugh. She remembered when she felt something like that. She shuddered for a moment and rubbed her arm. A brief thought of ‘it wasn’t that bad’ went through her head but she quickly pushed it away. No, she would not let herself get compromised as Strickler did. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Recomposing herself again, she headed to her office for a moment to grab a cup of tea. It wasn’t as if the kids would actually ask her anything. She didn’t notice Jim and Toby, shortly after she went on her break, racing out of the museum.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goblins. What else was real? Dracula? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Toby showed him the strange splattered creature on Eli’s phone he felt so tired. This was the last thing he needed. Especially when Claire was so close and they were getting along! Talking about history and the play, and he was having such a good time! But no, no rest for the Trollhunter. Now, he and Toby had to sneak out of the museum and get Blinky, which was made all the easier thanks to Miss Nomura's earlier free-reign.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That night the whole team met up in front of Eli’s house. And, as all things connected with his secret, sacred duty, things got messy. Apparently, you absolutely cannot be afraid near goblins or they would eat you alive. How cute. He wished to be in Math Class with Miss Janet instead. Math Class! What was this life doing to him? At least they managed to save Eli, so yay? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now they had to find a nest and get rid of them before they did something worse than eat a whole delivery truck. A whole truck! The Chubby Tracker one of the goblins had stolen from Tobes was a blessing in disguise as both boys were now racing towards the museum. They skidded to a halt in front of the monument and hid behind the bushes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, how are we getting in?” Toby whispered, kneeling next to Jim, who was looking from behind the bushes to see if there were any goblins around. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If the main entrance is closed we should check out the maintenance door and if that is closed…. A window….” Jim said slowly as a terrible realization came over him. “Oh no, Miss Nomura is at the museum!” Jim cried out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?! Why is she there so late at night?” Toby started freaking out with Jim. Seriously some adults needed a break.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She and Walter are working on reconstructing this old bridge!” Jim shouted back. “The goblins are going to eat her!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are we going to do?!” Toby grabbed onto Jim and shook him a little.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We need to get in there now!” The final decision made they left the bush and ran up to the door. They tried opening it, but it wouldn’t budge. Nomura must have locked it. Not wasting time Jim headed to the back of the museum when he spotted the open window.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my gosh, oh my gosh,” Toby followed behind him. “This is breaking and entering!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d prefer to call it breaking and rescuing,” Jim huffed out as he jumped up onto the sill and reached down to give a hand to his friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shouldn’t we get Blinky and Aaarrrgghh for this?” Toby grunted as he tried to fit in through the window.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No time!” Together the boys managed to squeeze Toby inside. “She might be Goblin chow by the time we come back with them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good point! Just don’t let them lay eggs in your ears!” Toby covered his ears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I highly doubt that’s a thing,” Jim replied but Toby didn’t hear it. Leaving it be for now the two boys sneaked around until Jim heard the familiar music and they saw the light coming from the storage. She really was there, only Nomura would play In the Hall of the Mountain King. They hid behind a statue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, how do we get her out? Uuuh, there was a gas leak! No, no, that won’t work-” Jim started mumbling possible options. Meanwhile, Toby looked from behind the edge of the statue. He saw Nomura open a box and pull out a strange looking hoop. She inspected it and went further into the room disappearing from his line of vision but her shadow remained on the wall. And what happened with that shadow! Toby’s mouth went slack and his eyes widened like quarters. He quickly covered his mouth before he could make a peep and turned to Jim interrupting the cover-up plotting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“J-Jim,” he stuttered. “Sh-she’s mmmmonster!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? What are you talking about?” Jim focused on Toby. “Calm down or the goblins are gonna smell you!” He tried to relax his shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Th-the face, the face! She’s so ugly!” Toby whimpered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, okay, so she’s not your type, you don’t have to be rude about it,” Jim tried to play it cool and calm his friend down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something moved in the periphery of his vision and he turned his head, just spotting the shape of a goblin skittering about. Quickly he pulled Toby away and changed their hideout to another statue. Toby meanwhile was a sliver away from hyperventilating.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tobes, calm down, you’re gonna draw it to us!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s a monster! I saw her face!” Toby grabbed Jim by the shoulders. “It wasn’t natural! She’s like a troll! But also one of us! She’s- She’s like a half breed man!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe it was the lighting?” Jim tried a logical approach. Half-breed troll? Miss Nomura? That was crazy! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>The Lighting</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!” Toby glared at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Whatever argument was brewing they had to cut it short as Jim saw a goblin getting closer. The boys tried to squeeze into the corner between the statue and the wall. Toby covered his ears and Jim covered his mouth. The goblin sniffed around and for a tense second both friends thought they were toast but the creature finally left. Jim and Toby let out a sigh of relief. Then Toby's phone buzzed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Turn it off!” Jim hissed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m trying! I’m trying!” Toby hissed back fighting with the app. “But I won the cooler!” He found a sudden bright side to the whole situation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jim had the strongest urge to facepalm, this really wasn’t the time! Suddenly he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up and he stiffened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought I detected the stench of teenage flesh,” something said, delighted, behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toby nearly dropped his phone, frozen in terror and Jim slowly turned his head to the side and then saw what Toby really meant. Both boys started yelling and bolted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They fell through the curtain into the assembly hall where the bridge was being built. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“M-miss Nomura?” Jim stared at the woman he knew since he was barely 9 years old. Or at least what pretended to be her. “Where is Miss Nomura you troll monster!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The changeling sighed. “I knew this would end badly, sorry kid,” Nomura stalked towards them. “I’ll pass on the condolences to your parents!” She yelled and charged for an attack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jim swung Daylight but Nomura - or the creature claiming to be Nomura - caught it effortlessly with a smug smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you?” Jim cried out and tried to get his weapon back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m what kills you!” She retorted, easily using the sword to flip him around. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From behind her, Toby yelled, charging at her. Nomura kicked him, sending him flying backwards. He picked himself up ready to aid Jim but then he spotted the goblin with his Chubby Tracker. “You!” He pointed his finger at it in an accusation. “Give it back!” He pounced the goblin as the two fought for the gadget. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Jim was trying to deflect Nomura’s attack. She swung, he ducked. The clang of claws over metal mixed with the Hall of the Mountain King. He ducked, she charged. Her claws cut his cheek. He rolled back and swung again, she laughed at his attempt but then gasped when she saw a small wound on her finger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll die for that!” She growled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly there were two gigantic, curved blades glowing hot red in her hands. Nomura charged forward, her blades cutting through the air with a deadly swish. Jim parried the hits with his sword. She jumped up, using the ceiling to add impact to her attack. It sent him flying backwards and landing on the floor. He tried to defend but his grip on the sword was waning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thankfully, Toby was there to give him a moment to breathe. Normurayelled in pain when his best friend, in the middle of his own fight, grabbed her hair and forced her to ease up on Jim. It gave him time to roll away and get up on his feet. Unfortunately, he was still on the defence, Nomura was merciless. The onslaught of her strikes would mean certain death if things didn't turn around for him soon. He managed to jump back. Charge. She kicked him back again. He hit the wall and thought ‘This is it’, but only for a moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While Nomura was gloating, Jim remembered Blinky’s words. It helped that Toby managed to toss a goblin just behind Nomura. And they were both standing on a Gobelin tapestry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Arrogance gets you killed!” Jim yelled and pulled the Gobelin from under the monster’s feet. She flipped backwards with a yell and eyes wide as she saw what his plan was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The goblin splattered like a ripe tomato under Nomura.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What have you done?!” She shrieked, trying to toss the remains off of her. But it was too late. The rest of the brood was there. With a loud yell of ‘Waka Chaka!’ the goblins attacked Nomura.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go!” Jim raced, grabbing Toby, who took a quick snap at the bridge, and they both headed for the exit, Nomura’s cries in their ears. Jim really tried to ignore them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They got to their bikes, jumped on, and just kept pedalling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Holy- What the- Her face! Did you-?” Toby panted as they zoomed down the street. As far as possible from the museum. They skidded to a stop once they had put a decent distance between them and the building.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jim was still in deep shock. Miss Nomura was some sort of troll monster. Miss Nomura…. Was this even Miss Nomura? Miss Nomura who would talk about her favourite opera for hours. Who would try to interest him in the ‘mysteries of pottery’. He- he'd know her for years. Tears gathered in his eyes. He wiped them off with the sleeve of his jumper. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That couldn’t have been Miss Nomura,” he said. “This- they must have kidnapped her or- or something! We- we need Aaarrrgghh and Blinky!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jim…” Toby looked at his friend and touched his shoulder. “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine,” Jim took a deep breath in. “Have you taken a look at that bridge? It had those troll markings…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I snapped a picture of it,” Toby said. “But Jim… What if there’s more than one shapeshifter?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They could be anyone,” Jim whispered horrified, he felt like he needed to sit down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a total game changer!” Toby was close to panic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their freak out was cut close by police sirens, multiple cars surrounding them in an instant. “Hands up!” The police officer told them over the speakers. Soon after, the two were arrested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A couple of hours later, in a different part of the world, Strickler received two text messages, his phone finally in range now they were heading back, adventure a success. First was a message from Barbara.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[Barbara] Our son got arrested! Come back soon, we need to talk with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arrested? What for? He suspected it had something to do with Trollhunting business. Maybe he trespassed or something. There was a feeling in his gut though that told him it was more serious than that. He checked the second message, an earlier one than Barbara’s, from Nomura.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[Nomura] We know who the new Trollhunter is.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A cold sweat ran down his back. Oh, no. Oh no. He had to get back to Arcadia ASAP. His eyes fell on the smug figure of Angor Rot, grinning at him from the shadows. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Otto,” Walter called to his changeling companion. “There are some urgent matters that have resurfaced in Arcadia. I must see to it immediately. Do you think you can handle getting the headstone back by yourself?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, ya, Mein Freund.” Otto agreed, eyeing Angor Rot warily. “No problem.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very well, I’ll be heading to the airport then,” Strickler turned his head to the assassin. “I believe you can follow me there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Angor replied. “Do not worry your changeling head.” He chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excellent,” Strickler ignored the tone the assassin used. There were bags to pack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Back in Arcadia, Toby and Jim sat in Mrs Lake’s car waiting for the inevitable parental judgment Barbara was inside the station getting the last piece of paperwork done with the officers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re so grounded,” Jim sighed leaning back in his seat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, what if Coach Lawrance is a shapeshifter,” Toby tossed in his theory now that they were alone. “Or… what if it’s your dad?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jim felt a block of ice settling in his stomach. “No, that can’t be. He’s with us all the time!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not always, he worked with Nomura at the museum,” Toby pointed out. Then he gasped. “What if he noticed Nomura being weird and they kidnapped him and swapped him for a new one!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Toby, drop it! That’s crazy! If he’s a troll then I’m one,” Jim pushed the thought away. There was just no way. Not his dad! To change the topic he reached for Toby’s phone.”This bridge, I’ve seen it before. Blinky was talking about it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Kill-a-Thingie Bridge? That’s like ancient history, right?” Toby glanced over the screen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jim thought for a moment and then it hit him. “They are trying to free Gunmar! This is bad Tobes!” he grabbed Toby’s shoulder. “Like ‘Goodbye Arcadia’ bad! As soon as we get home, we’re going to Blinky.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stopped talking when Barbara opened the door and sat in with a grim expression. The two boys exchanged a look. There was a dreadful silence among them, ready to blow with disappointed anger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mom-?” Jim started ready to take what was coming.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you two broke into a museum!” Barbara slapped her hands on the car’s wheel. “And for what?! Some sort of fitness device?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was a lot of money….” Toby tried to explain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, no!” Barbara stopped him. “You two are grounded until you apologize to Miss Nomura! You’re lucky she's a family friend and didn’t press any charges!” She huffed. “Am I clear!?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, mom.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, doctor Lake.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both boys replied at the same time in a solemn tone. They had to listen to the occasional rant while Barbara drove them back. What were they thinking?! Was it a puberty thing? She certainly wasn’t breaking into places when she was 15! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They snuck out an hour after Barb passed out. Her heavy sleep was a blessing when one needed to break curfew. They got to Troll Market and, as much as Blinky and Aaarrrgghh were shocked with the revelation, it was something they still called unlikely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It would take years, decades perhaps,” Blinky said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But… what if I told you they had that time?” Jim looked at his shoes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean master Jim?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My dad- I’m sure he has no idea what this is about but-!” Jim raised his eyes back up at Blinky. “He’s been working on that bridge ever since I remember. I- I had no idea it was that bridge! I have never seen it until today…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is some serious accusation but I’m afraid a blurry picture might not be enough to convince Vendel. We need hard proof or absolute bedlam will ensue, Master Jim.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are we going to do then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We need to protect our city too! Arcadia is not just for trolls,” Toby pointed out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blinky would perhaps have provided an answer, but Draal’s arrival interrupted that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, if it isn’t the piece of flesh I’ll pound into pancakes tomorrow,” he gloated looking down at Jim, already certain of his victory. He smashed his fist into his hand as he approached the Trollhunter. “I look forward to your pain and I will drink to your death.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“D-Death?! What is he talking about?!” Jim spun on his heel towards Blinky. “I thought this was just a rematch!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To challenge a troll’s honour can only end in ruin,” Blinky explained. “It’s all there in chapter three of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Brief Reca-” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he paused realizing something. “You still haven’t read the book.” He glared at Jim.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, hold on!” Jim tried to salvage the situation. “This fight, maybe we can um- postpone it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draal barked in laughter. “Postpone, you say? What a trainer!” he looked at Blinky. “Does everyone in your company forget how to fight?” His eyes landed on Aaarrrgghh who glowered back at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There are things that have been brought to our attention,” Jim tried to explain.”Things that have </span>
  <em>
    <span>serious </span>
  </em>
  <span>implications!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blinky gasped and tried to shush him. Honestly, had this boy heard anything he'd said before?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“By Kanjigar’s honour, I would have made your death swift and painless,” Draal leaned down to Jim, his voice lined with a dangerous growl, “but for that act of cowardice I’ll show you no mercy when I take what’s rightfully mine!” He stomped away inside the bar. “Bid farewell to your loved ones, “Jim the Deadmeat”,” he threw over his shoulder with a grunt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jim watched him leave, and an even heavier feeling settling down in the pits of his stomach. How could his life turn to this?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m gonna die tomorrow…” he said, forlorn. He and Toby sighed heavily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While the Trollhunter team was dealing with Draal, Nomura had to deal with Bular.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So Stricklander lied to us,” Bular said slowly, sharpening his blade over his forearm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe he didn’t know?” Nomura tried to defend Walter. He was after all, what a changeling would call, a friend. “The goblins were a mistake, they led them to us and the bridge. They will know what we are doing!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, the goblins showed us who we are dealing with,” he stopped and glared at her. “You on the other hand are compromised, Impure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nomura swallowed and took a step back, her eyes growing large as she watched the light reflect on the blade that would soon be her end. “Please, you need me!” She raised her hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Groveling? It won’t help you,” he growled out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you dispose of me, who will replace me? With Stricklander on the Trollhunter’s side, there’s no one else!” She quickly threw Strickler under the bus to protect herself. No long-lasting friendships among changelings. “The boy already knows I’m a changeling, how long do you think it will take for him to find the others?” She bumped over the crates. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’ll die by my blade first, like you!” Bular roared and Nomura shrieked, ducking away from it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She ran and the crates tumbled around her. She saw one of them turn over. One that arrived earlier that day. Her ticket to live! She tripped and fell to the ground and started to crawl to it. Bular’s loud steps were closing on her. Her heartbeat was in her ears. Bular’s roar split through the museum as he swung his blade down upon her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait! I acquired the Fetch!” She yelled as the last resort, using the artefact as a shield. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Fetch?” It worked. Bular put away his blade. “More changelings?” He smiled. “Go on?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Think about how proud your father will be when he sees his army grow!” Nomura tempted him and he took the bait.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Prepare the exchange,” he ordered. “In case we’ll be short of the Impures.” He turned around and left. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nomura let out a sigh. She survived. This time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next day Jim spent distributing goodbye letters to everyone he loved. Mom, Dad, Claire, even Toby who refused to take the letter. “You’re gonna win that fight, Jimbo,” he said. “And then we’ll go get some tacos!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For his mom, he prepared a meal since his dad wasn’t home yet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Blueberry waffles? Bacon mac and cheese? Shrimp cakes? What is it? The Last Meal?” Barbara was astonished.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I wanted to bake cookies, so I decided to make your favourite and then…” he shrugged with a smile, “all your favourites.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Barbara smiled but gave him a stern look. “If you think this will get you out of apologizing to Miss Nomura-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” Jim stopped her, “can’t we just have dinner? We've all been so busy lately and with dad away… when was the last time we sat down and talked?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Barbara smiled softly. When did her son get so mature? Minus the whole breaking and entering the museum, of course.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll set the table,” Barbara said softly and headed to the dining room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly the door opened and Walter walked into the house. “Surprise!” He called.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Walt?!” Barbara walked up to him. “You’re back! Why didn’t you call me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dad!” Jim ran up to him and hugged him tightly. Toby was wrong, his dad was not some monster, he still felt like his dad, hugged him back like his dad. He buried the doubts deeply and stepped back letting his parents hug as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanted to surprise you all, I got you some souvenirs as well!” Walter looked at Barbara softly. He kissed her hand. “I missed you both,” he said gently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jim rolled his eyes, his parents were so sappy. But he was happy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“C’mon dad!” He pushed his parents to the dining table. “I made dinner!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“More like a feast!” Barbara said with a laugh. “He really outdid himself tonight!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all walked to the dining table. Walter sat down, urged by Barbara and Jim. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I can’t miss a meal like that then!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all laughed and soon were all sat down by the table eating and listening to Walter’s tale of his trip to another continent. Then Jim filled him in on all the things going on at school. The play, the classes. Barbara shared some of her work gossips and it all felt like home again for Jim. He wished to keep this feeling forever. They didn’t touch on the subject of the recent felony but Jim suspected it won’t be long before he’d get a lecture from his dad. So he was enjoying the moment while it lasted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After the meal, came the decision on who should do the dishes, both Jim and Walt were insisting they do them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You had enough stress at work,” Walter said, kissing his wife’s forehead gently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you had a long flight,” she argued.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A stiff neck is nothing compared to saving people’s lives,” he smiled and coaxed her towards the stairs. “You’re most likely starting your shift early tomorrow, aren’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Barbara made a noise of protest and they both chuckled. Finally convinced, she disappeared into the bathroom to get ready for bed. He watched her close the door behind her and went back to the kitchen, rolling up his sleeves and taking over the washing station. Jim stepped to the side to dry the plates. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I heard you got yourself in quite the trouble, Young Atlas,” Walter said looking at his stepson. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jim stiffened. “Yeah…. Mom had me apologize to Miss Nomura,” he said slowly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why did you go into the museum?” Walter pried gently. “You know you can tell me anything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jim hesitated. “I know,” he said slowly. “Dad… if there was a secret you had… would you still tell me and mom?” He looked at Walter with his heart in his throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Strickler paused and glanced at Jim, not really surprised but slightly sad. “If my silence would keep you safe then no, I wouldn’t.” He sighed and looked fully at his son. “Is your secret keeping us safe?” He asked in kind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… don’t know,” Jim said. He looked at the plates he dried realizing there were none left. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then I hope you find the strength to find the answer soon.” Walter placed a reassuring hand on Jim’s shoulder for a moment and then left the kitchen, grabbing his luggage from the corridor to carry it upstairs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Jim was left in the kitchen, head filled with doubts.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wow, this is late hehe. Thank you followmetoyourdoom for the Beta! Catch me on tumblr: margoteve or twitter @margot_eve! <br/>Comment if you liked this chapter!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Beta Read by the fabulous followmetoyourdoom. Title thanks to my friend Roki XD I'm so bad with titles.<br/>I don't remember when I first thought of this thing but it was years ago, probably after Trollhunters s3 finale or after s2 maybe? No clue. Either way, it's finally here! Please leave a comment if you liked it, or a kudo :) I'm also on Tumblr and Twitter as margoteve!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>